The Club
by KingdomNami18
Summary: Phineas and Ferb make a club for teenagers. Music ensues. Phinerb smex at some point.


I was walking around the club we'd made that day, waiting for someone I knew to find me. If only I hadn't left Ferb to DJ this thing… I sighed, and headed towards the table that was reserved for Ferb, Isabella, Adyson, Candace, Jeremy, and I. Being 13 was tiring… Much different from when we were 10… The inventions were getting harder to create. We were losing our inventing sides and gaining artistics only.

I guess I should tell you what we look like now. I, Phineas Flynn, haven't changed much. I switched my shorts for jeans, even if it was summer. I'd gained a jacket of red and made my shirt plain old orange. I know, a boring old teenager. Well, tonight I was wearing a white and black tank top in a swirled pattern with yellow skinny jeans. Yes, they don't match much, but that was this club's theme. My blue eyes were just as popping as they were 3 years ago. Bright, yet too deep.

Ferb on the other hand, was wearing his normal purple skinny jeans with a red tank. Our chucks were the same, though. Black with white laces. His hair was long, yet short. Kind of it came down in a 'V' shape, but started that past his jaw line. The left side of his face was covered in a side-swoop of that green forest. My hair was almost the same, but it was shaggy-er. His dark grey eyes almost looked black now.

The purple lighting brought out those colors to a neon tint. The air was cool, yet warm. Mostly from everyone's dancing. I took a sip of water from my glass and sighed once again. This club had nothing to do that interested me in any way at all. Isabella came up behind me and hugged me. I jumped and stayed tense.

"Really, Phin. You have to relax!" She whispered seductively. I didn't care. She knew I wasn't interested and never would be. She just liked messing with me. She had Adyson, her girlfriend, to keep her busy. I sighed for the third time that night and turned towards her.

Isabella's hair had been cut so it rested on her shoulders. She'd gotten bangs, too. They weren't that great, though… Her pink dress turned into a pink sweater-like thing that stopped above her belly-button tonight. Her skirt was worse. It came down to her mid-thighs. It was pink as well. A gold chain-like belt came down to hang just above her "stuff". I don't like talking about lady parts, man. Nasty. She wore boots equally as pink as her outfit that came up to her knees. Her hat was puffy. This had become her usual attire outside of school.

"I know, I just don't have any one to spend the night with." I stated dully. She pointed towards Irving.

"Why don't you hang out with Irv? He's got a major crush on you or Ferb, so bond with him!" I blushed and looked irritated. I didn't like Irving. He had a crush on Ferb. I could see him stare at his ass. It pissed me off. I don't like feeling jealous of someone eyeing my step-bro up, but dammit! When you're in love with said teen, you can't help but feel pissed. Yeah, I'm in love with Ferb. Fuck off, haters.

"No." I stood to go listen to Ferb spin as DJ, but when I looked up, Gretchen was hanging off his arm and laughing. Oh hells nah. She was NOT flirting with him! Adyson was right beside me and noticed my expression. It must've been pretty bad, because she was talking to me in no time.

"Phineas, you should tell him how you feel! Gretchen will back off when she sees you on his arm."

"I doubt it…" I started. Then Gretchen did the unmentionable. She grabbed his dick. Bitch is TOTALLY going down now. I could only see red. Ferb didn't seem very happy about it either. At least that's how I think he looked. Adyson was dragging me back to the table to calm down. Next thing I knew, I was back in my seat, stabbing salad rabidly. I looked up to see if Ferb was still with that hussy. He wasn't there. Instead, someone else from the Fireside girls was the DJ.

"Looking for me?" Someone asked from beside me. I jumped, but looked over to see Ferb. He was just a little more cocky than usual. I scoffed, but soon smiled.

"Wanna dance?" He asked. I nodded enthusiastically. I would never pass up a dance with Ferb. We made our way to the dance floor and Ferb pointed to the new DJ. Something was up. She leaned towards the microphone and started to speak.

"Everyone, these next few songs were a request and will not be changed on any term. Just bear with us and continue dancing please!" Suddenly, 'Sexy Can I' by R Jay featuring Yung Berg started playing.

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners._

_Girl how you shake it, got a player like whoa!_

_It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera_

_All I wanna know is~_

Everyone looked confused and some offended, but started dancing anyways. I laughed at Ferb's choice of music. He always was into the funny-cute songs. Nothing could ruin this moment. Until Irving came over.

"Hey guys!" He called. I growled in my throat.

"Sorry Irving, but this night is for my step-brother and I only." Ferb stated before we moved closer to the stage. The song was almost over by now, but we just dance for the rest of it.

"Alright, mature warning for this next one, folks!" Came the DJ's voice from above.

When I heard the video game beginning, I knew immediately that it was 'Sexting' from Blood On The Dance Floor. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off. Ferb was busting out random moves that he thought went with the song best. I smiled and joined him.

_New message from: BOTDF_

_Sext, sext, sext me!(x3)_

_Lesson three is just a tease_

_Send those nudes and make me drool_

_Hit me up, make me cum_

_Wanna sext? I'll show you some!_

I sang the first line with ease. Ferb was always playing this song when he studied, so I'd picked it up.

_I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna rock your body, I wanna taste your sweet!_

_I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna ah, ah! (x2)_

_Love me or hate me, but you wanna fuck me._

_My love is unrestricted, you know you wanna lick this._

I laughed when I finished the song. Ferb had eventually sang along. Then, I heard the DJ announce something not even Ferb had planned.

"Everyone, there is a small interlude for the DJ. While I do something else, We will have a band play a song called 'D-CITY ROCK', or 'Anarchy' from the anime 'Panty and Stocking'!"

A girl holding a bass guitar walked on stage with another holding a microphone stand. A man came with a keyboard. Behind them was a person wearing a Chuck jacket rolling a drum set.

"Let's do this, baby." The blond whispered into the microphone.

_My name is Panty, the crazy, sexy blondie_

_And I'm not dumb._

_I'm breaking the news now boys us girls,_

_We're full-time horny, too._

_Hey check out that hot one,_

_Damn he's got a big one._

_Delicious._

_It's time to get dirty now will y'all excuse me?_

_Read the air, I'm busy!_

_Garter belt! Again you've dialed D-CITY 2-900_

_Pantsu line! Copy that! Clear the city!_

_ANARCHY! Everyone wants to be me!_

_ANARCHY, YEAH! Get it up so I can see!_

_ANARCHY! Let it flow wild and free!_

_ANARCHY-CHY-CHY-CHY YEAH! Y'all ready for the gig!_

_By the way my name is Stocking_

_I spill venom_

_Stinging eros._

_Any I got a sweet tooth for lollipops_

_Rolly goth._

_I lick good._

_These stripes will strip you down_

_I got no mercy for chiralism._

_My fans they all love me _

'_Cause I kick it real tasty_

_I get high being nasty!_

Ferb and I just stared at the girls in shock. This was a real show. Most people left to go get snacks, and some left for home.

"Ferb?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do we know them?"

"No. No we don't. Kinda wish we did, though." I did, too. They were good and they made sense. I shook my head, ignoring the music for a second.

"Wanna ditch and go inside for a while?" I asked.

"Fuck yes." With that, we were headed towards the house.


End file.
